thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Dolls
Dolls are the servants of The Wooden Girl. They come in three varieties: Puppets, Willing Dolls, and The Chosen. Puppets Puppets are people who have been taken over by the Wooden Girl. They are always unwilling and are not in control of their own bodies. They are also fully conscious of their bodies' refusal to respond to them. On a few occasions, Puppets have been observed to beg forgiveness of people as their bodies are forced to attack them. When Puppets do die, their bodies can continue to be controlled. Willing Dolls Willing Dolls are people who willingly serve the Wooden Girl. While she does sometimes take total control over their bodies, Willing Dolls are allowed some measure of autonomy. An organized hierarchy does not seem to exist amongst the Willing Dolls, nor are they all particularly loyal to each other. Instead, they all compete with one another for the Wooden Girl's favor, with those who successfully gain her approval being rewarded with flunkies of their own, such as Jester and his Misfits. They occasionally exhibit a supernatural way of moving, using the Wooden Girl's invisible strings to hover in the air, and are also capable of traveling via The Screaming Tower. The Wooden Girl's most esteemed Willing Doll is The Princess of Puppets, a young girl chosen to follow her wherever she goes. The purpose of the Princess is to provide a future back-up body for their Mistress in case something happens to her current one. This was shown in the blog Hidden in the Trees, where The Slender Man burns The Wooden Girl's body only for her to avoid being killed by possessing Charlotte. Although the Princess cannot command other Dolls, she has their respect, and the Willing Dolls wouldn't dare do anything to upset her. In Rapture, those who willingly submit to The Harlequin are referred to as "Pets," and they are taken advantage of the most, being sent off to perform significant terrorist events. The survivors of the apocalyptic Earth hate Pets and many swear to kill them on sight. The Chosen The Chosen are the children whom Mikey decided to make "The One" on Playtime with Mikey. These children are taken for a prolonged period of unspeakable torture which breaks both the child's resolve and any sense of personal identity. Once their transformation is completed, the Chosen will lose any free will of their own and will obey anyone as long as the commands they are given don't contradict the wishes of the Wooden Girl herself. Despite needing near constant care to keep them safe, the Chosen are revered by most Wooden Girl cultists as holy, nearly extensions of the Wooden Girl herself. This is primarily due to her using them as her messengers and using them to speak with her voice whenever she is not willing or able to be physically present. Others simply revere them because their cult holds a perverse respect for their complete lack of free will and personal desire. They also see some use as her personal assassination squad. Whereas the most hardcore Willing Dolls tend to have at least some vestige of free will and self preservation, a Chosen can commit themselves to an obvious suicide mission in a way practically no one else can. The process of turning a child into a Chosen has never been used on anyone above the age of ten and it's thought that the earlier it occurs, the more likely it is to succeed. Some cultists and Willing Dolls give Mikey a measure of respect because of his role in selecting some of the candidates to be made into Chosen. However, the children Mikey chooses are not the only source of Chosen. For example, those who play Janice on Candle Cove almost always wind up undergoing a similar process. It's also been said that when the Wooden Girl takes physical control over a Chosen, their lack of any free will whatsoever gives them an almost balletic smoothness of motion like no other variety of puppet. Gallery 523995 423948590980878 626601063 n (2).jpg|A Doll in Fear Mythos: The RPG Doll Panopticon.png|A Doll in Panopticon: The Fear Mythos RPG Dolls FaceYourFace.png|Dolls from the cancelled Face Your Fears game Tumblr mvk9snz9GS1s91mnyo1 500.jpg|Cosply by Apostate Category:Servants Category:The Wooden Girl Category:Dolls